Uke no jutsu
by xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx
Summary: Naruto comes up with a new justu---just for Sasuke. Now that they're stuck in each other's body, what shall Naruto do to our poor Sasuke? That's right! Naruto's the seme here!Rated M for later chapters NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: Nya Nya! This is my first Naruto yaoi fic!!**

**Neko: Why do you think the readers care about that? We just want to read the story!**

**xxuxxdxx: 0.o who are you??**

**Neko: I'm you, idiot**

**xxuxxdxx: NO WAY!! I HAVE A MALE ALTER EGO!!**

**Neko: Jeez...you have to shut up...**

**xxuxxdxx: ...!**

**(Looks at Neko suspiciously)**

**Neko: What?**

**xxuxxdxx: nvm, I'll ask you later! Naru-hime! The disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: Sensei does not own Naruto! If she did, there would be a lot of yaoi.**

**WARNING: THIS IS IN NARUTO'S POV**

Uke no jutsu 

Chapter One

You have no idea how long I have been waiting to perfect this jutsu. I've been training nonstop for over 5 months. And waiting. Waiting for my chance to strike at that arrogant teme, Sasuke Uchiha. Now, I finally have my chance today. I quickly gulped down my breakfast and pulled on my headband. "Hell yeah," I grinned broadly "I'm going to do it today!"

As I ran to the training grounds where I was supposed to meet Sakura, the teme and Kakashi-sensei, I felt my heart beating fast in anticipation of what was coming next. I skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke and Sakura, looking all too much like the cat that ate the canary. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, teme!" I greeted. Sakura just rolled her eyes, while Sasuke grunted hello, catching my eye and smiling softly.

I sat down next to Sasuke and smirked, discreetly reaching for his hand. The pink jerk leaned over and hit me on the head "Ow!" I exclaimed, clutching my head "What was that for?!" She scowled, "You better not be plotting anything, idiot! It's probably your fault that we're not going on a mission today!" I sucked in my breath for the unfairness of it all. Even though she didn't know about Kyuubi, Sakura still treated me like dirt. How did I ever like her in the academy days? Man, I had really bad taste when I was younger.

Sasuke glared at her. "Touch Naruto one more time and I'll kick your ass, loser." I sneaked a look at Sasuke, smiling gratefully. My taste is much, much better now.

After what seemed like hours, Kakashi-sensei finally arrived. "YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and I both jumped to our feet, yelling at the same time. Inside, though, I'm secretly happy. I had a chance to think over my plan.

"Sensei," I started "Can we spar today? I have a new jutsu I'd like to use on Sasuke-kun." All three of them turned around and stared at me. What? Can't a guy call another guy '-kun'? Sasuke blushed (BLUSHED?!) "Umm...did you just call me Sasuke-kun?"

I smiled innocently "Of course I did." I turned to Kakashi "Can we go first?" he nodded. Suddenly it was like my whole demeanour changed. I straightened up and grabbed Sasuke. Leading him to the middle of the field, I pulled him close. "Wha-what?!" He blushed. Smirking, I couldn't help but think that he looked cute when he blushed. Brushing my lips against his ear, I whispered "Uke no jutsu!"

There was a flash of light, and a bang. I found myself on the ground, clutching an unconscious Sasuke a few minutes later. I looked up and saw Sakura and Sensei gaping at us. I smirked, knowing what the problem was. Sasuke was no longer...err..._himself_. And neither was I. Sasuke was now in my body. And I was in his. "Nhnn..." He opened his eyes."What happened?" I smirked "I turned you into a uke." His eyes widened "Naru? Wh-what?" He looked me over in shock. "Why are you in my body?"

"I'm going to be seme tonight." I told him. Then I captured his lips with my own, pushing him down.

**xxuxxdxx: lol, I needs a beta!**

**Neko: yes you do...your grammar SUCKS!**

**xxuxxdxx: :p meanie!**

**Naruto: are you continuing this?**

**xxuxxdxx: dunno, up to the readers.**

**Neko: Maybe if you got a beta it would be better.**

**xxuxxdxx: true to that, homo.**

**Neko: WTF! How'd you know I was gay?!**

**xxuxxdxx: you're my alter ego. (shrugs) if I like boys, you have to too.**

**Neko: ...damn you and your logic...**

**xxuxxdxx: Please review! And tell me if the storyline is good enough to continue!**

_**Review and get a cookie**_

_**Review and get a cookie**_

__

_**Review and get a cookie**_

_**Review and get a cookie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Xxunrealisticxxdreamerxx: YAY!! SEX IN THIS ONE!!**

**Naruto: ...ah...isn't this your first time writing a sex scene??**

**xxuxxdxx: yes (all serious) That's why I had to do a lot of research! ;)**

**Naruto: ... (sigh) oh well, one with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... :((((**

Uke no jutsu 

Chapter Two

Sakura gasped. "You- You guys are together?!" I smirked I pulled Sasuke closer to me, my fingers grasping his body. I nodded my head in confirmation and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Naruto-kun..." His voice was so breathless! Awww...little Sasuke has hard! "Let's go to your apartment..." Sasuke slipped his hands under my shirt. I smirked and got up. In one fluid motion, I picked up my onyx-eyed lover and sped off. I chuckled as I heard the pink jerk screaming at me for stealing 'her' Sasuke-kun.

xxuxxdxx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I gently laid Sasuke onto my bed and laid a gentle kiss on his sweet lips. "My uke..." I whispered, slowly taking off his clothes. Sasuke squirmed. "What's the matter, love?" I asked concerned.

Sasuke frowned "It's kind of weird...us making love in each other's bodies..." I chuckled as I took off my own clothes. "Do you want me to change us back?" The black-haired beauty nodded happily.

I closed my eyes and did a number of complicated hand signs. '_Fox Raven Sun Moon Go Back To Your Normal Homes'_

A flash of light and a satisfying thump followed. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke pinned below me in all his naked glory. I could feel my member harden as he reached for it. "Oh...Sasuke..." I moaned.

I latched my mouth onto his neck, biting and sucking over and over. "Na—Naruto..." My lover mewled. I growled "Sasuke I can't wait any longer! I need to be inside you!" I thrust my fingers into his mouth. He happily obliged. Coating each digit in saliva. When I felt it was wet enough, I extracted them and lifted up his legs to rest on my shoulders.

Slowly, I pushed a finger in. "How does it feel?" I asked Sasuke quietly. He scrunched up his face cutely. "A bit weird...but please continue." I smiled at him before adding another finger. With a moan, he arched his back. I placed a kiss on his perfect lips, whispering that it would be over soon, to just wait a bit.

And with that, I added a third finger and did scissored my fingers. "Naruto!" he gasped "It hurts!" I had to ask. "Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke shook his head.

I positioned myself by his entrance and slowly let in my member in. By now Sasuke was writhing in pain, but I kept placing kisses all over his face. "It's okay," I whispered "Please bear with me." I waited for him to get adjusted to my member in his ass, and then slammed it in all the way, quickly finding his prostate.

"NARUTO!!" he screamed my name and I had to scream his after, the pleasure... (Shudder) It was indescribable. I thrust in and out, in and out. Faster and faster until the both of us came and saw white, screaming each other's names into the house. It ended too soon.

As we lay back on the bed, Sasuke in my arms, we kissed each other once more, this time slow and lovingly. "I love you, Naruto..." he whispered before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

I smiled. "I love you too."

**-- **

**xxuxxdxx: YAY!! not too bad I hope... :( But don't worry! Starting next chapter, the plot line thickens!**

**Naruto: Please review!!**

**xxuxxdxx: Next time:**

**-Sakura plots and tries to steal Sasuke from his seme, Naruto**

**-Kakashi and Iruka share a night to remember**

**-Kyuubi...and Itachi?**


End file.
